Breaking Point
by uvaas
Summary: Akihito has been awol for almost a week, without contacting Asami. Now he has to face the consequences. Asami has decided to punish his kitten, but will he be going too far?
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell is the brat?"

Asami was still at the office, looking at the surveillance video live streaming from the hallway between the elevator and the front door of his penthouse. He had been staring at the monitor for three days now. It wasn't uncommon for Akihito to disappear for days at a time, but normally he would only be gone for a few days. This time however, he had been gone for close to a week, and Asami could feel himself becoming worried. Akihito had refused to live in his penthouse unless the surveillance cameras inside the penthouse were removed. Asami had finally agreed, not wanting to risk anyone being able to see Akihito as Asami thrusted into his small body on every surface inside their home. However, he had refused to remove the cameras in the hallway, recording everyone arriving and leaving. Now, Akihito had not returned to their shared living space for almost a week, and Asami found himself using more time ogling the monitor then on his work. Who would have thought the most feared yakuza kingpin would spend his time worrying about a brat? Just for realizing how much time and space the brat had occupied in Asamis life, the boy would be severely punished when he decided to finally come home.

It has been almost a week now since he had been home, Akihito thinks to himself. He had finally finished his job. Taken the shots, written the article, edited the photos, and delivered them to his boss. He was now looking really forward to a long bath, a beer and some decent sleep. And Asami, he thinks to himself. He shudders as the thought hits him, shaking his head as to shake of the thought. He _did not_ miss the perverted bastard.

Akihito stumbled out of the elevator, towards the front door, walking like a zombie. He was so tired, he just really wanted to sleep. He stepped out of his shoes and walked towards the fridge. Grabbing a beer he made his way towards the master bathroom. Wiggling out of his dirty clothes, he started tapping the warm water. As the tub was filling, he took a quick shower to wash away most of the dirt from his hair and body. Turning off the shower, he made his way towards the now filled tub. Akihito was now over joyed by the insanely big bathtub, as he could stretch out his entire frame. He slowly soaked in the pleasant water, cracking open the can of beer, closing his eyes. He took one large gulp of the beer, and focused on relaxing his tired muscles. It was going to be so good to get some sleep afterwards. No more then ten seconds later, his mind started drifting off into a warm, pleasant nothingness.

The first things Akihito notices is the cool feel of expensive sheets against his skin. He was on his stomach, limbs spread out. He could feel drool coming from his mouth running to the pillow, where there was a wet stain. Yuck! As he was about to turn his pillow over, he noticed he couldn't move his arm. What? He tugged at his arm again, and noticed the feel of leather cuffs around his wrists. Shooting his eyes open, he stared at his surroundings. He was in the familiar king size bed in the master bedroom. The light dancing through the windows, rays of the sun bathing his naked body. The sheets only covering his lower half, he felt nothing else covering his body. The memories coming back, he could not remember anything beyond relaxing in the tub. How had he gotten to bed? Had he walked to the bed too tired to remember it? But then, how had he cuffed himself? _Asami!_ As he stared to struggle against the restraints, he yelled for the bastard to let him go. After some time he could hear footsteps approaching and he turned his head to stare at the person coming through the door. A few seconds later he could see Asami holding a tray in the doorframe. Akihito could almost hear the smirk covering Asamis face as he entered the room. Placing the tray at the bedside table, he gently sat down on the bed beside him. Akihito could feel the dip in the mattress as a hand gently removed some strands of hair from his face. Turning his attention back to the tray, all he could see was a tall glass of water. He instantly felt his mouth drying, and he licked his lips unconsciously. Without a word, Asami reached for his arms, gently placed them over his head so he had enough room to turn him over without having to uncuff him. Placing some more pillows behind his neck and upper back, Akihito was now in some lazy sitting position, with his arms locked in a cross over his head. Akihito glared at Asami for not uncuffing him. Asami only chucked at the response and reached for the glass of water. He led it to Akihitos mouth, helping him drink. Akihito drank eagerly, letting some drops flow down his chin. As he swallowed the last drop, he licked his lower lip again, looking at the tray again. Asami reached for the other object on the tray, revealing a plate with omelet rice. Without a word, Asami started feeding Akihito until the last bite. When the plate was empty, he reached for the glass again. After Akihito had finished, Asami reached for another plate. This one was filled with different kinds of fruit. All pealed and cut into bite size pieces. Apple, strawberry, mango, peach and kiwi. Again, Asami fed Akihito until the last bite. When the last bite was gone, Akihito spoke for the first time. "Uncuff me", was all he said. Asami looked into his eyes, his eyebrows slightly furrowed together and spoke with a deep and serious voice.

"Yesterday, after I came home, I found you in the bathtub, asleep. The can of beer half full and the bathwater was cold. Your entire body was freezing, and your head only inches above the water. You almost drowned", after a long pause, Asami continued "I was only going to punish you for running away from me for several days without contacting me, but then I found you in the tub. You almost drowned, are there no limits to your recklessness?! Now, I will make sure you never do that again, and when I am done, you, my pretty pet, will be oh so sorry", the last part almost purring right by Akihitos ear. He could feel a shiver down his spine in anticipation, but also from the realization of his own carelessness. Looking down, Akihito didn't notice Asamis movements and rustlings beside him. Not until he felt something closing around his neck. Shooting his head up, staring into golden eyes, he started to tug at the restraints again. He could feel the collar locking around his throat, and saw the leash in Asamis hand. With a terrified expression, Akihito stuttered his lovers name, in disbelief over what was happening. No way was he wearing a collar like some pet under Asamis mercy! He could see Asamis trademark smirk reappearing on his smug face with an evil glint in his glowing golden eyes, promising punishment. His wrists and ankles uncuffed, Asami stood up and tugged at the leash leading to Akihitos collar. Akihito could only stumble out of bed on all fours at the force of the tug around his throat. Reaching the floor, he stood up, grabbed the leash with both hands and tugged as hard as he could. Asamis grip didn't budge. "Asami!" Akihito yelled as he refused to walk, still trying to tug the leash out of his lovers hand. However, Asami didn't seem to care, and just stared pulling at the leash, walking towards the bathroom. Akihito could do nothing but follow, still trying to pull back.

When they reached the bathroom, Asami secured the end of the leash to a handcuff. The other end of the handcuff, he locked around the towel holder, so Akihito couldn't escape. He grabbed Akihitos shoulders with too much force, making him wince at the sudden pain. He shoved the brat into the shower, and turned on the water. Akihito watched as Asami undressed himself. The ripped muscles, the large chest and huge shoulders. His tan skin shining with the outline of each muscle. Like silk draped over stone. Asami stepped into the shower, towering over his small lover. Looking into each others eyes, Asami smirked as his arms circled around the small body. Forgetting about the collar for a moment, Akihito moved closer to his lover, leaning into the caresses. Closing his eyes, and bending his head backwards to let the water shower over his head. He could feel large hands stroking his sides. From his waist, down his hips, and the upper parts of his thighs, and back up again. Fingers playing with his skin like a piano, pushing his every buttons. Akihito could feel himself wanting for his lover. Wanting more of what he was giving him. Every place Asami touched, felt like fire. His skin was burning, and he blushed at the thought. Looking up into golden eyes, his own was now hazy with lust. He bit his lower lip as he circled Asamis shoulders with his arms. Asami bent down and claimed his kittens lips in an intense, fierce kiss. They kissed until they finally had to breathe. Asami poured soap in his hands, starting to gently massage Akihitos shoulders. Akihito closed his eyes again, and let out a slow moan at the touch. Asami smirked, as his hands moved up the arms still circling his shoulders. Soaping his arms, noticing a hand fisting his hair. Moving his hands back down the arms, towards the chest in front of him. His fingers dancing over each collarbone, drawing at the outlines of the muscles at the chest. Asami stroked the hard nipples, before pinching them at the same time. He could hear Akihitos breath hitch and the hand in his hair pulled him down for another fierce kiss. He continued stroking, pinching and pulling at the nipples until Akihito let out a muffled moan in his mouth. Smiling to himself, he moved his hands further down, over the belly, dipping a finger in Akihitos bellybutton. Stroking with firm hands over both hipbones and backwards over his hips. Moving his hands further back, to his lovers lower back, he stroked the smooth skin. With a finger he traced up the spine, his lover breaking the kiss and shuddering in a loud moan. Tracing his hand downwards again, the other hand cupping the perfect ass. Pouring more soap in his hands, he started washing Akihitos back and ass cheeks. Asami slowly kneeled down, soaping Akihitos legs all the way from his hips to his feet with slow, long motions. Rinsing the water away, he traced his index finger to Akihitos entrance. He could feel Akihito arching into the touch, giving easier access. Massaging the entrance, without entering, he listened to the shallow breathing above him. Removing his finger, he placed his hands firmly at Akihitos hips and turned the boy to face the wall. Akihito parted his legs and leaned his hands at the wall for support. He closed his eyes and whimpered in want. Asami poked out his tongue. All too carefully he slid his tongue over Akihitos entrance. He could hear a loud moan escape his lovers lips and smirked to himself. He licked more determined around, up and down the hole, making it twitch in anticipation. Akihito could barely stand, his breathing shallow. The hot water still running over his body, with a warm, wet tongue licking him. He hated it when Asami licked him. It felt so damned good, but it was so embarrassing. Asami knew Akihito loved it, but was too embarrassed to admit it. But now, Akihito seemed to be more open then usual, not pretending not to like it. As Asami dipped his tongue inside, Akihitos knees nearly gave out. Asamis hands firmly placed on his hips was the only thing holding him up as he was surrounded in pleasure. When Asami could sense Akihito was near his climax, his balls tightening, and his ass twitching and tightening, he suddenly stopped. He could hear a dissatisfied groan, and some small whimpering sounds at the denied release. Standing up, Asami breathed in Akihitos neck, pinching his nipples once again.

"You are not coming yet. Remember, this is your punishment", purred Asami in Akihitos ear.

"Ah… Asami… Please…" Akihito moaned in response, his mind clouded with arousal. Asami dried them both off, leading them both back to the bed. Placing Akihito back on his belly, he tied the leash to the wall. He pulled both Akihitos arms behind his back and cuffed them. He also cuffed his legs to the bed, spread wide. He places two pillows under his hips for easier access. He took a step back to admire the sight in front on him. His small, sexy lover in his bed, legs spread and ass high.

Akihito could barely hear a pop as the cap of the lube came open, through his hazy state. He could feel slick, cool fingers entering him. "Mmm… Ah! Asami!" was all Akihito could manage between moans, as the two fingers pumped into him. It only took a moment before the fingers were gone again, and Akihito could feel something else pressed at his entrance. It was cold, and felt like silicon. Before he could identify the object, it was pressed into him. A loud moan filled the room as an egg easily slid inside. Akihito made incoherent whimpering sounds as he unconsciously rolled his hips against the pillows. Asami quirked his lips, and with the thumb of his left hand, rotated a wheel on a switch. "Ahh… Mmm… Ah, Asami… Ah!"

Still increasing the strength of the vibration, Asamis chest rumbled in contentment at the sight of Akihito withering in his bed. Asami gently stroked his right hand over the perfect butt. Lifting his hand in the air, and bringing it down again, a loud smack singing through the room. "Ahh!" Asami spanked Akihito a few more times with his hand, before stopping again. Increasing the strength of the vibrator, he started to draw imaginary pictures over the hot and red butt. Ever so gently, he drew his fingertips over the sensitive skin. Asami reached for a leather paddle behind him. Akihito had no idea how Asami got in, he probably just materialized it. Asami smacked it hard over Akihitos ass. _Fuck, it hurts!_ Akihitos body jerked against the restraints, and yelped at the shock of the pain spreading over his backside. Asami continued to spank him. One hit after another. Sometimes, Asami would pause and stroke Akihitos sore ass. After what felt like forever, Asami stopped. Akihito was babbling incoherent words, "Asami… Please, ah… St-stop… Oh, more… Ah, Asami… Please…" Asami placed the leather paddle on the bedside table, and picked up another object. Akihitos eyes was blurry with tears and desire, so he could not see Asami holding a wooden paddle. This was smaller then the last one, and made to hurt more then the leather one. Without warning, Asami swung expertly the hard object over the burning flesh of his lovers backside. Akihito screamed at the pain, it hurt so god damn much! "Asami! What the hell! Fuck, it hurts! Please, Asami, please stop… I'll be good, please stop", Akihito pleaded. "It is supposed to hurt, pet. And when I'm done punishing you, little pet, you will surely be oh so good", Asami purred back. "Then what the hell have you been doing until now?!" Akihito yelled back. "That, my pet, was warm up". The room became so silent, one could hear Akihito swallow in anticipation. Before the sound of the wooden paddle cracked loudly again, followed by a scream.

Akihito had no idea how long it had been. It felt like forever, and just a second all at the same time. He couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. It all blended together, making him feel high and low. He had no words, and all he could utter was moans and sounds. It was like his brain had shut down, and all he could do was feel what his lover gave him. Akihito did not know it, but he was now in a state called subspace. He was utterly incoherent and oblivious to his surroundings. At some point, something changed, but he couldn't tell what. Someone was behind him, touching him. _Oh yes, please don't stop!_ Hands were cupping his ass cheeks, before gripping at his hips. He could hear a familiar rumbling voice in his ear, but he could not comprehend what it was saying. He felt something press against his entrance. He was so turned on, he wanted, needed, release. A hand pinched his nipple, before going down to trace from the head to the base of his cock. It felt like he was going to explode. The same hand let go of his cock and cupped his balls. Massaging them, slowly. He could still feel the pressure against his hole. Fuck, he wanted more. Needed more. It felt like everything was too much, yet not enough. The hand disappeared again, grabbing his hip in a bruising grip. He could feel himself being stretched. The burning sensation of being filled. _Oh my god, yes!_ Please, more. Akihito could feel his balls draw tighter, chasing his release. The cock inside him was so forceful, so big and it was _awesome_. In one determined movement it drove home. Hitting his good spot hard, his sight turning white, eyes rolling back in his skull. His every muscle spasming, shaking with the explosion of his orgasm. His orgasm was so intense, prolonged with the cock thrusting inside him. He could still feel the egg deep inside him, buzzing, thrusted deeper by the huge cock filling him up. Oh my god it was perfect.

Asami had never seen his lover so perfect. His ass was so perfect. Bright, angry red from the spanking, almost glowing. Round, perk, like it was made to be spanked. Inside it was so tight. He knew that him pounding on Akihito right now would hurt. How him smacking against the sore flesh of his lovers backside would burn, and increase all the sensations in his tiny body. Asami couldn't wait any longer to be inside of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard. His own erection almost hurt, it was pulsing and ready to explode. He had never seen Akihito this aroused before. His cock was leaking precum like no tomorrow, and he was trembling with need. With one forceful movement, Asami thrust home. He angled himself, knowing he would hit his lovers good spot. Hard. And with the egg still inside, he knew it wouldn't take much for Akihito to reach his climax. What he didn't expect was for it to take so little. His lover was so sensitive, with himself always fine-tuning his responses. Akihito had always been sensitive, but Asami had trained his body over a long period of time, making Akihito respond to everything he did. His touches, his words, his piercing looks, even his smell. He knew Akihito craved him as much as he craved the other. He knew of every single sensitive spot on his lovers body, and Asami had made sure to push every single button. Akihito was now like an instrument only for Asamis use, and only he knew how to make him sing. However, he had not anticipated just how _much_ more sensitive Akihito had become. Because the moment he hit Akihitos prostate, pushing the buzzing toy even further in, Akihito exploded. Asami was caught off guard at this, he hadn't realized just how far he had pushed his buttons. He could feel the silky soft tightness around him spasming, almost dragging himself over the cliff. He could feel every muscle in his lovers body tightening. Akihito had thrown his head back, and a loud moan escaped his lips. Akihito was so beautiful, just perfect. Asami loved the way he moved his hips to meet his thrusts, the way his cheeks blushed, how his eyes were clouded over in arousal, his rosy red lips, lean muscles clutching as he rode out his orgasm and loud moans and screams of pleasure. Perfect.

As Akihito could feel the end of his orgasm, he started to tremble in shock. He was a little frightened at his own response. How he came just from being entered. He knew he was sensitive, and he knew Asami was 'training' his body to respond, but he had never expected this. It was too much. It was frightening, and he didn't know what to do. The whole situation was becoming too much. His lover, noticing his distress, calmed him down. Asami leaned in close over his back, shushing his whimpers and drying his tears. "Ah… Asami… Mmh…", trying to find his voice, "that was so scary. I don't know what happened, and I came just from being entered. Oh my god, that was crazy! Asami…" Akihitos voice gave out and he started to sob, while Asami tried to comfort him, assuring him nothing was wrong. It wasn't scary, and he was such a good boy. So good, so beautiful. He had never seen someone so mesmerizing and amazing as him. As Akihito calmed down, he started to feel good again. He could feel his arousal increasing again. "Asami, ah! Mmm, more, Asami, ah!" Akihito moaned again as he tried to impale himself on Asamis cock still inside him. The egg moved, and caused another moan. Asami started moving again, his erection still rock hard inside the hot bliss surrounding him. He started with slow, strong thrusts, drawing out pleasure from the withering body beneath himself. Increasing speed, making sure to hit Akihitos prostate with every single thrust. Soon, Akihito was moaning loudly again, wanting more. Asami was now moving fast, with strong and deep force. He could feel himself closening in on his climax. Wanting to make sure his lover came before him, he reached for his lovers cock. Pumping a few times, he could feel his lover drawing closer. Gliding his thumb over the head and down the slip, and with a particularly hard thrust, he could feel Akihito tightening around him. Another few hard pushes and he felt himself spilling inside his lover. And just as he did, he bit at the flesh between Akihitos neck and shoulder, grunting his pleasure. He could hear his lover scream his name as he released. Akihito had another intense orgasm and he felt his lover releasing inside him. His sight turned white, his brain couldn't register anything beside the pleasure coursing through him. Before his sight blackened and his body went limp.

Asami had never seen Akihito like that. He was so beautiful. So wanting, and lost in his own desires. Usually, he would struggle and refuse to admit his own needs. As Akihito lost consciousness, he hugged the limp body, inhaled his scent and relaxed. Akihito was his. He belonged to him, and he would never let him go. He carefully uncuffed the brat and cleaned him with a wet cloth. He removed the egg and draped the covers over his tiny frame. He would let him rest some more, Asami needed a drink and a cigarette. The rage still surged him. He couldn't believe the carelessness the brat showed! No one would take his kitten from him, not even Akihito himself. And he would have to teach him a lesson he would never forget. And the look on his face! Asami couldn't remember seeing Akihito so turned on before. He had never spanked him so hard and long before, ether. Akihito had become subject to Asamis excessive dominance before, but not to this extend. And Asami was not willing to let it go yet. He wanted more. Asami had extensive knowledge about bdsm, but had not indulged in it after he met Akihito. He had tried it on Akihito before, but not really dared to proceed, not being sure of Akihitos reaction. Before now. He really wanted more. Deciding, he wanted to see how far he could push Akihitos limits.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the room, Akihito found himself bound in a large X. His wrists were chained with padded cuffs, hanging from the roof. His feet were spread, with his toes barely touching the floor. With almost all of his weight supported by his hands, he could feel the muscles in his legs cramping. The muscles in his lower back were already aching, and he was not looking forward to this. He was not ready to be sexually tortured. "I was originally planning on only punishing you for running. But now I also have to punish you for falling asleep in the bathtub. This is the second part of your punishment, for the latter reason. And I'll make sure this is the last time you do something so reckless. And trust me, when I am done with you, you will be a very sorry, little boy", Asami said behind Akihitos back. He could feel a shiver run down his spine. He had already been thoroughly spanked before. He could still feel the burning sensation on his ass, not to mention the soreness _inside_ his ass.

Akihito could hear his lover rustling with something behind him. He couldn't hear what it was, until all the blood in his body drained at the loud sound. It was the sound of a long tailed whip, and it was terrifying. But he could only hear the one smack. After what felt like forever, a hand was suddenly on his lower back. Stroking firmly downwards, over the still red bottom, with a finger stroking in his butt crack. Going further down, Akihito could feel the finger lingering at his swollen entrance. Going even further down, the hand cupped his balls. Moving his testicles from one side to another, gently massaging. Suddenly tugging, Akihito let out a whimper. The hand moved again, gently rubbing the sensitive skin between his balls and cock. He was already semi hard. Too soon, the hand let go of him and disappeared.

Asami moved in front of Akihito, towering his entire height in front of him. With his trademark smirk, he eyed his lover. Asami really appreciated the sight in front of him. His small lover chained up, in his secret, soundproof room. He could see the heavy breathing in his lovers chest. His feet barely touching the floor, but he was still only reaching his shoulder. Everyone always thought Asami was a largely built man. In truth, he was just a little bigger then average in height. However, his body was trained to perfection, with rock hard, big muscles and broad shoulders. But mostly, it was his arrogance and posture making the man. Asami acted as he was at the top of the world, which also, he was. But it made the man seem bigger, more threatening and intimidating. And he took advantage of it, as much as possible. Akihito on the other hand, was a little smaller then average. But his lean figure made him seem smaller then his height suggested. And beside Asami, he looked tiny, almost like a woman. Akihito had always taken care of his physique. Asami wasn't sure if it was on purpose, or if it was simply a byproduct of his job, running around the entire city. He had toned, slender muscles. Like a dancer. Not too much, but also not weak. His stamina for running and training was explicit, but his sexual stamina however… could be better. Well, Asami had never met another person who could match his own stamina, as he had an insane amount of it. But he wouldn't let that stop him from trying.

Akihito could feel Asamis fingers tracing his abs with his fingers. The touch was so tender, it almost tickled. He could see Asami kneeling in front of him, while holding eye contact. Asami leaned his face closer to his manhood, and with an evil grin, he quickly let his tongue lick at his head. With a sudden shuddering breath, Akihito could already feel immense pleasure from the small gesture. Asami took his entire cock in his mouth. Pulling back again, he licked the entire length from tip to base, back to the tip again. "Ah!" Akihito moaned at the sensations, already wanting more. Asami carefully licked at all the right places, making Akihito close his eyes in eagerness. Asami was watching his lovers responses in delight. And before Akihito could reach full hardness, he slipped on a cockring, making Akihito gasp. Asami continued to lick his lover to full hardness. Again, he took his lover entirely in his mouth, and Akihito gulped at the hot, wetness engulfing him. Most dominating partners found it beneath them to go down on their partners, but not Asami. He loved how his partner was willing to show their most vulnerable self to him. Knowing he could give and take pleasure. Knowing how to make his partner wither for more, unable to defend themselves. Drawing out the most honest responses, with every flick of his wicked tongue. And he knew he was damned good at it. Making Akihito loose himself in the pleasure, only able to receive.

Asami pulled back for a moment, wetting his fingers with his lovers fluids. Resuming the sucking, his fingers found its way to his lovers entrance. Circling a few times, feeling the twitching, before pushing a finger inside. Finding Akihitos good spot right away, he let his tongue lick down the slit at the same time, reveling at the loud moan escaping his lovers lips. Soon, another finger joined the first, stretching while stroking his prostate every so often. Asami could feel his lover starting to tremble in need. Just as he felt Akihito closing in on his orgasm, he pulled away, making Akihito whimper at the loss. With a satisfied grin, Asami stood up. He pinched the perk nipples in front of him, making Akihito moan loudly. Chuckling, he reached for the objects in his pocket. He held the objects in front of Akihitos face, watching his eyes go big, pupils dilating at the recognition. Just as Akihito was about to object, Asami applied the pinches to his nipples. Asami himself, didn't get much pleasure by having his nipples played with, Akihito however, could almost come just from nipple play. No matter if it was his own nipples or not, he loved it. But right now, he was so over sensitive, that it hurt more than pleasured. Which was Asamis intention. The sensation of having his nipples constantly pinched would blend the experience of pain and pleasure together. There wasn't any need for weights on the pinches, the extra push of Akihitos own movements would be more then enough to drive him insane. Asami knew he couldn't entirely stop his lover from coming, but he could control it. With different methods, he could deny his lover release for quite some time. The cockring wouldn't stop an orgasm, but it could prolong the time it took, keeping him at the edge longer. It could also prevent ejaculation, something Akihito was still frightened of. The second most effective way to prevent his lovers release, would be psychological. Asami had over time, trained Akihito to perfection. He knew the boys body as well as his own. And he knew that deep down, Akihito wanted to please him. So he would talk to him, commanding him. And right now, he was whispering in his deep, baritone voice "You are not allowed to come yet, pretty pet. You are not allowed to until I say you can". Akihito would never admit it, but he subconsciously did everything Asami demanded of him, to the best of his abilities. And tonight, he would make the boy _beg_ for release.

Asami walked away from Akihito, until he stood behind him again. Akihito was now so hard and wanting, his entire body trembled. With his trembling, the pinches shook, making them even more demanding. Asami stood behind his lovers back, admiring the view. The redness of his lovers ass was slowly fading. Without warning, Asami smacked his hand over the flesh, making Akihito scream. Stroking over the skin, soothing it before giving another spank. He spanked him a few more times, warming him up again for the real spanking to begin. He picked up the whip he had previously chosen, and held it firmly in his hands. He swung the whip in the air, warning his lover of what was to happen. He saw the entire body tensing at the loud sound. "No… Please, Asami, I can't take any more spanking. Please, don't whip me. I'll so whatever you want, just please don't punish me anymore", Akihito begged with a slight tremor in his hoarse voice. Asami answered, "Only a little, kitten. I will only punish you a little more, before I give you something you have never felt". As Asami spoke in his aroused, hoarse voice, he kissed and nibbled at his lovers neck. At the first whip, Akihito screamed at the sudden pain spreading across his ass. He cried for his lover to stop, that he didn't want to be punished any more. Asami immediately soothed the defended area with his hand. He gently let his fingers dip just a tiny bit inside Akihito, to make sure the pain didn't override the pleasure. At the next whiplash, Akihito could feel the end of the tail circling on the inside of his thigh, biting at the tender skin. Asami continued to soothe the angry skin, while he slid in front of Akihito. With one hand, Asami gently tilted his lovers face to meet his, kissing him tenderly. Akihito moaned into the kiss, making Asami deepen it further. Their tongues danced with each other, exploring and intensifying the moment. As they pulled apart for air, Akihitos face was even more flushed, panting with plump lips. Asami moved his lips and tongue up his jaw, sucking on an earlobe before fiercely kissing down his neck, making small, red marks. Akihito moaned again, a slow, deep moan.

Asami moved behind Akihito again, still kissing his neck and shoulder. He picked up the whip again, ready to throw another lash. He used the whip to gently caress up and down his lovers spine, making his arch his back. The next whiplash was a bit harder then the previous ones. Asami took care not to hit anything beside Akihitos cheeks, not wanting to really harm him. Akihito felt his eyes watering, and his screams becoming louder. After the particularly angry whiplash, Asami put the whip down. He soothed the angry welts across Akihitos ass. Akihito was now a sobbing mess, completely lost in the sensations of his body. He felt so tired, his sore muscles screaming at him. His body hurt so much, but he was still so hard. He didn't know if he wanted release or to just escape. He felt vulnerable, not being able to even speak a coherent sentence. He knew he was at the edge, feeling like he would break. He couldn't take any more pain. He just wanted Asami to fuck him senseless, to give him his denied release and finally being able to drift off to unconsciousness. At the thought of continuing, his mind went darker. He didn't want to continue anymore. He just wanted it to stop. He would be so good, he would never do anything that would make him relive this punishment again. He would be more careful. Everything became overwhelming, and the pinches on his nipples started to really hurt.

Akihito was so beautiful. His entire body shaking with tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Asami could feel his inner demon awakening, wanting more. He was so hard, he could almost explode just from watching the perfect creature in front of him. He could see Akihito was at the tip of his edge. Only a small push, and he would explode. His body was at its very limit of what it could handle. But he still wanted more. He wanted to push him over the edge, hard. He wanted Akihito to loose himself more. To come until he couldn't come anymore. And he wanted to release himself inside his lover. In the midst of his own thoughts, Asami didn't notice Akihito was now becoming more frightened then aroused, the pain outweighing the pleasure.

Asami kneeled in front of Akihito again. He could see the angry red color of his cock, and his desperate need for release. Firmly, Asami stated, "Remember, you are not allowed to come until I give permission". With that he used his index finger to slightly poke at the head of Akihitos cock, earning him a sharp gasp. "Please, Asami… Stop… I need, ah!" was all Akihito was able to say between moans. Asami snickered, pushing two fingers inside Akihitos entrance. He only massaged his prostate for a moment, before Akihito moaned loudly. "Come for me, Akihito. Now, come now", and with that Akihito screamed out his orgasm. His entire body was convulsing at his dry orgasm, making him sob harder. Akihito was now scared of what was happening. He didn't want this anymore. He tried to speak, but all he could say was no. He muttered the word no, like a chant. He wouldn't believe what was happening. He started to tug at the chains holding him up, trying to get away.

Asami retracted his fingers, and stood up. He walked to the wall in front of Akihito, picking up a dildo. With a dangerously sinful voice, Asami declared, "We are not done yet, kitten. This toy…" he said, gesturing the dildo he was holding "sends out electric pulses, forcing an erection. It will give an involuntary response, making your release more intense. I will make you feel it so deep, pet. Thrust it deep inside you, hitting your good spot over and over. You will come so many times, in the end you can't come anymore".

As Akihito saw the toy in his lovers hands, and heard his declaration, he began sobbing and cursing. He screamed for Asami to stop, that this was crazy and that he didn't want this. Tears were clouding over his sight, and he was trembling with fear. All previous arousal was now gone. He didn't want this. He was scared. He didn't want it, but he was still hard. He wasn't scared of the toy or the pain, but of Asami himself. His lover was for the first time, really scaring him. Akihito could deal with the powerful yakuza and the implications it brought. He could deal with the embarrassment of being completely dominated and made to do unspeakable things. He could deal with the pleasure and the pain. What he couldn't deal with was the way Asami was staring at him. His piercing, golden eyes, now glowing in arousal and lust. All his warmth and security was vanished from his eyes. They were now distant, cold. Like he was a toy, a thing, and a doll for his entertainment. Asami was looking at him like he was someone else.

The moment Akihito saw the look in Asamis eyes he froze. He stopped crying, stopped screaming, and he stopped his begging. He felt sick to his stomach. Shivers run down his spine, and he could feel the blood draining from his body. His entire being shuts down and he became apathetic. He bows his head, and just waits for it to be over. Akihito had resigned himself to his fate, and decided he would just wait for it to be done with.

Asami was shocked when Akihito stops thrashing around and became silent. He can't see any movement, not even a single flexed muscle. He also can't hear anything. No curses, no sobbing, no begging. Akihitos ragged breathing evened out, and became regular, deep breaths. The only sound in the room was the chains slightly rattling at Akihitos trembling. Even with all his muscles relaxed, he was still trembling. He could no longer see Akihitos face, as he bowed his head, covering his face with his hair. Asami suddenly turned wary of the situation, something was wrong. This wasn't like his usual temperamental lover. Putting the toy down, he slowly walked closer. Akihito registered him coming closer, and tried to pull away, tugging at the cuffs holding him in place. Flexing his muscles again, in anticipation of what's to happen, he tries to tug at the chains again. Akihitos eyes still fixed on the floor, refusing to meet his lovers eyes. He couldn't bear to see the look in Asamis eyes again. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He felt nauseated, like he would vomit. Shivers ravished his body, and he couldn't think anymore. He couldn't do anything. Not speak, move or think. All he could do was feel. And all he felt now was fear. A fear so intense, he had never felt anything like it before. A gentle hand touched under his chin, tilting his head up. He was now staring into his lovers eyes, as he could feel a single tear escaped him.

Asami tilted Akihitos head to look him in the eyes. Terrified eyes met his own. There was no pain, no pleasure, no excitement and no arousal. Just fear. Fear of him. And then a single tear found its way down his lovers pale cheek. He had never seen Akihito like this before. Broken. And he himself had broken him. Asami felt his own heart shatter into a million pieces as the realization struck him. When he embraced his big arms around his small lover, he could hear the rattling of the chains as Akihito tried to tug away from him again. _He did this._ With his arms tightly around the small waist, he buries his head in the crook between Akihitos neck and shoulder. Deeply inhaling the familiar scent, he whispers, "I'm sorry", finally breaking Akihito out of his apathetic state. The small man begins shaking, as he loudly breaks down. He cries his heart out, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streaming down his cheeks, hitting the floor. With strong arms around his waist, stroking his back, with gentle hands. Akihito is bawling, trying to draw shuddering breaths of air.

Asami lets go of Akihitos waist, and starts removing the toys. Carefully removing the pinches, and the ring. He uncuffed his feet, and his wrists. As the last cuff is unlocked, Akihitos legs give out. Asami catches his lover before he puddles to the floor. He picks up his tiny, broken lover in his arms. Holds him tight while walking towards their bedroom. Sitting on the bed, with a still crying Akihito curled up in his lap, Asami tries to comfort him. With one hand stroking big circles on Akihitos small back, Asami whispered apologies. Lightly kissing his temple, rocking him back and forth. Akihito is still trembling, curled up in a protective ball in his lovers lap. Surrounded by big, strong and secure arms. He can feel feather light kisses on his temple and forehead. The deep rumbling in Asamis chest, as he whispered sweet words and apologies to him. Akihito feels broken and vulnerable. He needs this strong, body around him. Shielding him. Letting him be broken, protecting him. He is exhausted, all the energy in his body is long gone. He struggles keeping his eyes open, feeling his body relaxing. Inhaling some deep breaths, he calms his crying and trembling. He can feel Asami lifting him up, and placing him down again. Laying him in the middle of the bed, covering him with an extra layer of protecting comforters, letting him shield himself. He buries himself in the soft warmth. His body has calmed down, making him overwhelmed at the exhaustion. Just as his mind is drifting off, he feels his lover pulling away. Shooting his eyes open, Akihito begged with a rough, pleading voice, "Don't go! Please, don't leave. Don't leave me. Please. Asami, I need you. Please", looking panicked into his lovers eyes, tears dripping again. Asami thought Akihito would want some distance, and he needed rest. He was just leaving to get him some water, and a wetted cloth to clean him up. He also needed ointments to the angry bruises around his wrists and ankles, also to treat the welts across his backside. Asami didn't want to hurt his lover any more than he already had. But now, Akihito was grabbing his arm, looking into his eyes with scared eyes. But this time he was not scared of him, but to be without him. "Shh, it's okay. It's all right. I'm not leaving, I just have to get you some medicine. I will be right back, I promise. There's nothing to be scared of", Asami soothed his tiny lover, while stroking his hair. He pulled away carefully, and went to get the things he required. When he returned, he carefully treated Akihito, while whispering soothing words. After he was done, he dried Akihitos tears and kissed him oh so softly. Asami sneaked under the comforters, and carefully pulled the smaller man against his body, so he was half on top of him. Akihito felt so small against him, almost like a child. He placed Akihitos chin on his large chest, letting Akihito feel the rumbling inside his chest as he continued to whisper in his ear. He stroked his hair and back, holding him tightly against himself. Feeling the warmth surrounding them, Akihito finally drifted off into unconsciousness.

Asami remained awake for a long time that night. He would never again make Akihito go through that again. He would forever control himself. He would never risk loosing his treasure. To see the fire in those big eyes disappear. Akihito was the light in his darkness. The only goodness in his life. And he would protect him with his life. He would do whatever it took for those eyes to shine as bright as they possibly could. Never again was he to loose control of himself again. Feeling the smooth skin under his fingers, the silky hair. Asami listened to his lovers deep breathing as he was dead to the world. Making sure he was still there, alive. He might be scarred and damaged, but he was not broken. His will to live was not shattered, and he would smile with his entire being again. For now, Asami just had to allow Akihito to heal. To repair himself, to heal the wounds. But he was not broken, and he would be whole again. With the rhythmic breathing, Asami could hear Akihito mumble something in his sleep, "As… ami…" Asami let out a deep breath, not noticing he had been holding it in, feeling his muscles relax and sleep claiming him. "I love you… My Akihito", was the last words to be heard before black, heavy sleep claimed them both.


End file.
